Destinos entrelazados
by Shadow Rose Princess
Summary: Yaoi LaviXAllen. Este día ya hace 4 años que Lavi y Allen se casaron, y el joven bookman está recordando la boda... Los resúmenes no son mi fuerte, lo sé -.-U


**Nota de la autora:** Esta historia sucede 9 años después de la historia actual de D.Gray Man. Es un one shot (LaviXAllen), ¡espero que lo disfruten! Dejen reviews please, y como no habrá segundo capítulo (o quizás sí, quien sabe kukukukuku) los agradezco por adelantado Este es mi primer fan fic de D.Gray Man, así que les pido que sean benévolos por favor TT

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray Man es mííííooooo muajajaja, es broma, ya me gustaría TT (Es de Katsura Hoshino... Che, qué suertudo ¬¬)

**IMPORTANTE ADVERTENCIA: **Si son alérgicos al yaoi o a la pareja LaviXAllen mejor que no lean este fan fic, ya que les puede causar traumas, vómitos y dolores de cabeza intensos, si aunque hayan leído esto desean continuar, adelante, adelante, jujujujujuju sonrisa diabólica XD

**Destinos entrelazados**

Lavi estaba en el balcón de su casa, a su lado había una mesita de madera con un paquete envuelto encima, que hacía tan solo unas horas había sido comprado por el bookman, que estaba recordando. Recordando que hoy hacía 4 años que las campanas de boda habían sonado felizmente por él y por Allen, entrelazando para siempre sus destinos, también se acordaba de la boda. Allen de blanco, él de negro, habían ido todos los miembros de la orden, incluso bookman, que se puso horrorosamente furioso al saber que su joven y enamorado aprendiz se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos de su corazón, que desembocaron en una boda como si de un arroyo se tratase. Pese a la furia, el viejo bookman fue a la boda, pero le hizo jurar a Lavi que continuaría sus estudios de bookman aunque se casara. Al principio Lavi se negó rotundamente, ya que la mera idea de casarse con Allen y estar atado a las cadenas del estudio de la historia como un canario tristemente encarcelado le provocaban un horror creciente, pero finalmente (después de gritos, golpes, torturas y espeluznantes amenazas de muerte por parte del bookman anciano) aceptó abatido. Lavi movió la cabeza con una mueca de frustración en su rostro al recordar el pacto de bookman y continuó recordando la hermosa boda: Lenalee, Komui y Jerry se habían encargado del menú de la boda y Komui había elaborado un invento de un translúcido color grisáceo que según él le daría un especial y delicioso sabor a la sopa, pero al final Lenalee y Jerry lograron evitar que lo echara a la sopa después de una discusión de la que Lavi podía recordar cada detalle perfectamente (había escuchado a escondidas):

-- Flash Back --

-¡Mirad! Este fabuloso invento hará que cualquier sopa tenga un sabor delicioso, ¡soy un genio! kukukuku- Exclamó Komui triunfante mientras mostraba un tubo de vidrio que contenía el brebaje.

-No querrás... Meterlo en la sopa del banquete, ¿verdad, hermano?- Dijo Lenalee asustada ante el repentino y disparatado capricho de su hermano mayor

-¡Claro que si!- Dijo Komui alegremente con una sonrisa y una expresión cómica

-¡NO! Me niego en redondo a meter en esta magnífica sopa ese brebaje gris de dudosos efectos- Bramó Jerry enojado

-Hermano, Allen y Lavi se van a casar, no los vayas a utilizar como conejillos de indias- Dijo la joven con cara de preocupación

-Vamos, por probar no pasa nada- Dijo el científico acercandóse a la olla que contenía la sopa

-¡NO!- Gritó Jerry enfadado cogiendo el recipiente que contenía el líquido y forcejeando con Komui para evitar que no lo pusiera en la comida

-Bueno, vale- Dijo Komui resignándose mientras era rodeado por una aura depresiva y se iba a un rincón haciendo redonditas en el suelo.

-- End of Flash Back --

Lavi sonrió al recordar la escena, y después de eso, los recuerdos de la boda fueron fluyendo por su mente con más nitidez, hasta el punto en que él cerró los ojos y se levantó el telón de la escena de la boda en su cabeza:

-- Flash Back --

El estaba ya en el altar, muerto de los nervios y con el elegante traje de gala negro. Sentía todas las miradas de los invitados posadas en él, cosa que no hacía más que acentuar su nerviosismo. Entonces todo el mundo miró hacia la puerta de la iglesia, para observar embelesados como Allen, engalando un blanco traje, entraba con el general Cross (Al no tener padres su maestro fue elegido para acompañarlo). Allen avanzó hacia él esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa, al fin estuvo ante Lavi. Ambos se miraban nerviosamente, aunque Lavi tenía la misma sonrisa juguetona de siempre.

-Ánimo- Les susurraron Lenalee y Komui desde su sitio con una cálida sonrisa que reconfortó a la pareja y los relajó.

-Bien, estamos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Allen Walker y a Lavi...- El cura soltó un aburrido discurso en el que Lavi casi se durmió de pie. Al fin el discursó desembocó en la tan esperada pregunta que los uniría para siempre -Allen Walker, ¿quieres casarte con Lavi y estar junto a él hasta que la muerte os separe?- Terminó de decir el cura

-S-si quiero- Dijo Allen sonrojado, temblándole ligeramente la voz

-Lavi, ¿quieres casarte con Allen Walker y estar junto a él hasta que la muerte os separe?- Dijo el cura

-Si, por supuesto- Lavi sonrió mietras decía eso y miró a Allen tiernamente, ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Mientas ellos daban el "Sí quiero", Kanda se acercaba al altar con dos bonitos anillos. Ambos eran de oro, pero el de Allen tenía una pequeña esmeralda incustada y el de Lavi un diamante. Los dos se pusieron sus anillos y se los observaron, realmente eran muy bonitos.

- Ya os podéis besar - Dijo el cura con una sonrisa.

Allen y Lavi acercaron sus labios y se besaron románticamente. La verdad es que estaban nerviosos, todo el mundo les miraba, pero eran muy felices, más de lo que lo habían sido nunca. Todo el mundo aplaudió sonriendo.

Después comieron el blanco pastel y el banquete, que estaba delicioso y que gracias a Lenalee y a Jerry no tenía ninguno de los inventos de Komui, para desagrado del científico. Al salir de la iglesia, Allen volvió a mirar su anillo.

- Es precioso, con esa piedra esmeralda me recuerda a tu mirada - Dijo dulcemente el peliblanco con una mirada soñadora.

- Qué casualidad, es verde como mi ojo, y mi anillo tiene un diamante también parecido a tus ojos - Dijo Lavi sonriente. (Nota A.: vale, un diamante no es gris U pero no sé de ninguna piedra preciosa que sea gris, así que opté por el diamante)

- Así estaremos siempre juntos, nos veremos por muy lejos que estemos - Exclamó Allen, muy feliz- Ha sido una boda maravillosa- el peliblanco besó a Lavi tiernamente.

-- End of Flash Back --

Ese hermoso recuerdo de la boda lo guardaría cuidadosamente en su mente, ya que era su vivencia más valiosa. El bookman abrió los ojos, oyó unos pasos y vio que una niña pequeña de cabellos castaños que tenía unos tres años corría hacia él sonriendo.

- Papá ¡Papáááá!¡Ya viene mamiii! - Exclamó la niña alegremente

- No le habrás dicho nada, ¿No, Emily?- Dijo Lavi mientras sonreía y tomaba en brazos a su pequeña hija adoptiva

- Claro que no, papi - Dijo Emily mientras Lavi le acariciaba la cabeza

- ¡Papá! ¡Mami ya...! Oh, ya te lo ha dicho Emily...- Dijo un pequeño niño pelinegro de unos 4 años, que parecía ligeramente molesto por haber llegado tarde

- Niko, tu le puedes decir a mami que se tape los ojos - Sugirió Lavi

- ¡Vale! - Dijo Niko, satisfecho de llevar a cabo esa tarea

Al rato, Allen entró con los ojos cerrados, seguido de Niko, que sonreía traviesamente. Allen abrió los ojos y...

- ¡Sorpresa! - Exclamaron Lavi, Emily y Niko a la vez mientras Lavi le daba a Allen el regalo

- ¡Oh! Gracias! yo también te he comprado algo - Dijo Allen mientras sacaba otro regalo. Ambos abrieron sus regalos: Lavi le había regalado a Allen un colgante en forma de media luna, de color dorado, Allen le había regalado otro colgante exactamente igual, pero de color plateado. Los dos colgantes se complementaban, al igual que Lavi y Allen.

--

**Shadow Rose Princess:** Uf, ya terminé -o-U . Me ha salido mejor de lo que creía o

**DarkKeeper:** ¿Sabes que si los curas leyeran esto se te echarían encima con sierras eléctricas? Sabes perfectamente que muchos no apoyan el yaoi, eres muy poco realista ¬¬

**Shadow Rose Princess:** Que me da igual, idiota. A mi lo que piensen los curas no me importa, se casan y punto. ¬¬

**DarkKeeper:** Maldita ¬¬ sé mas realista niñata. Por cierto, que raro que no hayas hecho un AllenXKanda, pensaba que sería tu primer fic, pero veo que no ò.ó

**Shadow Rose Princess:** El siguente sí que será AllenXKanda, jujujuju risa diabólica again

**DarkKeeper:** estás fatal OOU

**Shadow Rose Princess:** Qué novedad (nótese el sarcasmo) En fin Sayonara babys


End file.
